


Waiting for You

by NishikinoMaki



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, also porn, get ready for some feels y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikinoMaki/pseuds/NishikinoMaki
Summary: "And I plan to treat you real right once I get home."





	Waiting for You

Two weeks.

You check the calendar hanging on the wall of your kitchen for what feels like the millionth time that day and it’s still telling you the same thing: two weeks. That’s how long it had been since Dan had left for the latest leg of tour and you were now only a few sleeps away from him returning home for a month before the next set of dates came up. In a few days, you would be waiting for him at the airport and just the thought of being able to sit in the same room as him again was enough to make your anxious yet excited energy spike. You valued your time alone, of course, but your house simply felt too big and too empty with just you and your thoughts alone inside of it.

You had been getting by for the past few weeks with text messages, phone calls, and FaceTime. You were rarely able to talk for very long given both yours and Dan’s schedules, but you always tried to make time to at least say I love you or share a story about something that had happened that day. It was rough, but you managed, just as you did every time your boyfriend had to leave for an extended period of time. That being said, it never really got any easier. Your work schedule prevented you from joining him for more than maybe one date during his time away, and those days only made going home alone again extra difficult. Sometimes you felt a bit overdramatic; there were countless people who had to be away from their significant other for much longer spanses of time than you did, but you’re a sentimental individual and you’d grown attached to Dan and, to be honest, you never really felt at home if he wasn’t around. Dan acted as a consistent beacon of sunlight in your life, always managing to brighten up your day when you needed it most. Even if you’d had the worst day, you knew you could always count on coming home to a genuine smile and a shoulder to cry on, if that’s what you needed. Frankly, you often felt wholly undeserving of him, but he had grown just as attached to you as you had to him, and he wasn’t going anywhere, a fact that he stressed on a regular basis. The two of you simply worked together and you cherished the bond you’d forged with each other.

You make your way back to your couch and flop down, picking up the mug of lukewarm tea you’d left on the coffee table and taking a sip. A hardcover book was laid open on the arm of the sofa; you had been trying to get some reading in before bed while you had the house to yourself and there were far fewer distractions.

As though on cue, your phone starts to vibrate as soon as you pick up your book and find where you’d left off. You glance at the screen and see that it’s your favorite distraction.

“Hey you.”

“Hey there, babygirl; how was your day?” It’s so nice to hear Dan’s voice again.

“It was okay, just kinda quiet. How was the show last night?” you ask, settling deeper into the soft upholstery.

“So awesome. Someone threw a dildo onstage and Brian shoved it in his pants. I’ll have to show you pictures when I get back,” he says with a chuckle.

“Please do. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it out to a show this time around; work is so crazy right now.”

Dan makes a slight “pshaw” sort of noise at you and you can picture him waving off your apology. “It’s okay; you don’t have to apologize. If you can respect my stuff, I’d be kind of an asshole if I couldn’t respect yours. I know you work hard for the money-”

“Dan-”

“So hard for it, honey…”

“So you better treat me right?” you cut in, rolling your eyes and snorting at Dan’s insistence on keeping one of his favorite bits alive.

“Damn right. And I plan to treat you real right once I get home.” Dan doesn’t have to be in front of you for you to know that he has a snarky little smirk on his face. He always took great pleasure out of teasing you, and it seemed he enjoyed it even more when you two were apart and your only retaliation could be a verbal one. You loved it, though; it made you feel like two horny teenagers who couldn’t get enough of each other and only made you more excited for him to return home so you could finally respond to his advances in a much more satisfactory manner.

“Yeah, you better. You’ve done a whole lot of talking lately, so I’m expecting you to make good on all of it once I get you through that front door.”

“Oh, believe me, babygirl, you will not be disappointed,” he says slyly and you wish you could kiss him. You laugh quietly and smile to yourself in your dim, empty living room as you reflect on just how much you like this boy. You can hear rustling and movement and the far-away whirring of driving in the background of the phone call, most likely Dan shifting in his bunk or moving about the tour bus as it drove through the night.

“God, I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, sweetheart. I’ll be home soon, though. You still coming to pick me up after my flight gets in?”

“Of course. Just keep me updated on when you board and stuff and I’ll be there.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dan says, his voice warm and full of affection. You hear some noises in the background that sound like talking, loud enough for them to come through the phone, but the words were indiscernible. “I’ll let you go now, okay, babygirl? I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.”

A sadness begins to permeate through your chest. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Bye baby.”

“Bye.”

You sigh and rub your hands over your face after hanging up. You place your phone down on the cushion beside you and rest your head against the back of the couch. Two more days and then he’d be back. Never before had such a short amount of time felt so long.

******************************************************************************

The next night, you’re sitting at your small kitchen table, mindlessly scrolling through your social media accounts after finishing dinner. The endless loop of vacation pics, political discourse, and arbitrary status updates about nothing in particular is all business as usual, so it doesn’t take long for you to grow bored of what the internet has to offer. You check the time and realize it’s getting late; you have work in the morning so it was time to clean up the dishes from your simple dinner-for-one and get ready for bed.

You pad over to the sink and drop your dish and silverware in to join the few pieces of flatware that have accumulated over the last few days. You don’t like allowing your dirty dishes to sit around for too long so you figure now is as good a time as any to at least add them to the mostly-empty dishwasher.

You turn on the faucet and begin rinsing out a glass and the thought crosses your mind that you hadn’t yet heard from Dan that day. It’s not really a big deal; you had been busy with work and tidying up the house all evening so you hadn’t even realized that the two of you hadn’t communicated since your phone conversation the previous night. Still though, you wondered what he had done all day besides sit on the bus as it made its way to the airport.

You decide to shoot Dan a quick text. You place your glass into the open dishwasher and dry your hands hastily on the dish towel hanging from the cabinet handle near your hip.

_Hey, you busy? You’ve been awful quiet today._

You hit send and place your phone down on the counter so you can go back to your washing. You manage to load one more plate into the dishwasher before your text tone chimes quietly.

_Damn, your timing is scary good; I was just about to text you to see if you were still awake._

_I will be for a little while longer, yeah. I was just cleaning up before turning in for the night._

_Well, keep cleaning, babygirl. I’m tied up right now, but I wanted to talk to you about something in a bit._

_Yeah? What about?_

Your phone remains silent after your last text. You can see that Dan read it, but he doesn’t respond. Dan rarely let messages go unanswered, especially from you; he was far too polite for his own good sometimes. You guess he really must be in the middle of something.

You turn your attention back to your moderately full sink and continue your chore, the warm water flowing over you hands, bringing some much-needed warmth back to them. You keep getting distracted, though, both because you hated doing the dishes, but also because you were growing more and more excited to see Dan. You would be reuniting in less than 24 hours and you couldn’t wait to have him back. You missed his infectious smile, his jokes, the way it felt to snuggle into his side while you watched tv on the couch, and, okay, you definitely missed the sex. The way he held you, kissed you, and all of the filthy things he loved to whisper in your ear. Most of all, though, you missed how he always made you feel like you were the most special person he had ever met. He always looked at you with nothing but love and touched you like you were some precious treasure that he needed to take care of, no matter what. Nobody had ever made you feel like that before and you were certain that it was something you would never get used to. For as much of an animal as Dan could be, he was always a truly hopeless romantic at heart who wanted nothing more than to make you happy and treat you the way he felt you deserved to be treated. How the hell did you get so lucky?

You’re so lost in your thoughts that you don’t hear the click of the lock on your front door being undone or the soft footsteps drawing closer.

“Jesus, you’re still cleaning? What did you do, use every single dish in the house?”

You jump and a small shriek escapes you, the silverware you were holding falling back into the sink with a loud clatter. You whip around to find Dan standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his hands grasping the edge of the doorframe above his head, a small smirk painted on his face.

You’re taking deep breaths as you try to form a coherent sentence. “Dan, what the fuck? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Jesus Christ…what are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Dan says bemusedly. His dark eyes are sparkling under the soft ceiling lights.

Your heartrate is starting to slow, but you’re still breathing hard as you lean up against the counter behind you. “No shit, Daniel,” you scold, which earns you a laugh in response.

“Whoa there, Sassy Sally, is this really the ‘tude I get after being in the house for like thirty seconds?” Dan’s chuckling quietly, his lanky body swaying slightly in the doorway.

“It is when you act like you’re performing some kind of home invasion! How are you even here, though? Your flight’s not until tomorrow.”

“I managed to book an earlier one last minute,” he explains. “Now what the hell are you still doing over there? Come here so I can hug you, damn it.”

A dopey grin spreads across your face and you’re across the room in no time, wrapping your arms around your boyfriend and burying your face in his chest. You immediately feel his familiar warmth and sink farther into it as he holds you tightly against him, rocking you back and forth playfully and laying his head on top of yours.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” you say, your words muffled against his t-shirt.

“Glad to be home. I’m sorry I scared you; I just wanted to surprise you. I didn’t think you’d almost die on me.”

“S’okay. It was a good surprise, probably your best so far,” you reply as you hold onto him, maybe a little tighter than you realized or would care to admit.

Dan kisses the top of your head affectionately. “Well, I am a man of many talents, you know.”

The two of you stand in the doorway of your kitchen for what feels like eternity, simply reveling in each other’s presence after being apart. If someone were to ask you to describe what home feels like, you would say that it’s this moment right here, when nothing else matters except the other person and you feel calmer and more at peace, more complete than you have in weeks. You knew that you had missed Dan something fierce, but having him back makes you realize that maybe you’d missed him more than you’d thought.

“I missed you, babygirl,” Dan says quietly against your hair.

“I missed you, too.” You squeeze him tighter before pulling back to really look at his face for the first time in days. He smiles at you and it’s like sunlight on a gloomy day. You reach up and rub your hands along his scruffy cheeks. “Look at all this. You’re like some kind of mountain man.”

Dan scrunches up his face as you run your hands over his facial hair. “I know right; I think this is the beardiest I’ve ever been. It’s itchy as hell, though, so enjoy it while it lasts.”

You smile as you wrap your arms around Dan’s neck and he pulls you in closer, clasping his large hands together and resting them on your lower back. You stare at him as though you’re trying to relearn all of his features, from his scarred eyebrow to the way his wild hair hangs around his face, framing it perfectly.

“You okay?” he asks, his tone curious.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine, just taking advantage of the fact that I can see your face again and not have it be through a crappy FaceTime call.”

“Well, this is the moneymaker right here so I understand the appeal,” Dan chuckles, gesturing towards his own face theatrically. “You can do more than just look, though.”

“Oh yeah? What else can I do?” you ask, raising an eyebrow coyly.

"You could kiss me, for one thing.”

You giggle and immediately raise yourself up on your toes to reach Dan’s mouth. Your lips connect for the first time that night and it’s like fireworks. Your last kiss before you’d said goodbye two weeks ago had been long and deep and had communicated more than an hour-long conversation could, and this kiss felt similar, in a way. All of the sadness and loneliness that had accompanied your last day together began to trickle away and was replaced with a sense of tranquility and comfort now that Dan was home and you could resume your normal, every day routines, at least for the next month until he had to jetset to another part of the country yet again and you’d start the cycle once more.

Dan ends up pulling away first and a small, disappointed whine escapes your lips in spite of yourself.

“What was that little noise there,” he asks laughingly.

A blush creeps into your cheeks and you avert your eyes from his gaze. “I dunno, I guess I just...forgot what a good kisser you are.”

Dan smirks at you and it makes you want to melt. “Am I really that good if you forgot after a couple weeks? Do I have to up my game or something?”

“You could always refresh my memory again.”

Dan leans down and kisses you again, harder, and you feel him smile against your mouth. He moves his hands up to cup your face and you pull on the waistband of his jeans, urging him to come closer. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip and you open your mouth to him as your heart speeds up for the second time that night. Jesus, you missed this.

Dan’s still kissing you as one of his hands travels down your body before coming to rest on your ass. He gives it a firm squeeze, earning a small squeal in return, which he promptly swallows. You soon realize that he’s backed you up against the doorframe, his lean body flush against yours. You reach up and push his leather jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms and he releases you momentarily to remove it completely and let it fall to the floor with a soft, muffled thud. You run your hands up his bare arms, feeling his hair stand on end at your touch, and dig your nails gently into his biceps as he continues to kiss you like he’d been waiting to do it since he left. He’s so close that you can already feel how hard he’s getting and you move your leg just the slightest bit so your thigh brushes against his crotch. He shivers at your teasing and tries to pull you even closer, his long fingers fumbling over the fabric of your baggy hoodie as he attempts to locate and pull down the silver zipper without removing his mouth from yours. He eventually succeeds and unzips it as quickly as he can, practically ripping the garment off of you in the process, and wastes no time in sticking his hands up under your tank top to caress the bare skin of your torso.

Your nails are still digging into Dan’s toned arms desperately, like that’s the only thing keeping him there in front of you. You bite at his bottom lip gently and a small, almost surprised noise escapes him. He places a kiss to your nose, his hands firmly planted under your top, his thumbs rubbing slow circles against your skin.

“Has your memory been refreshed?” he asks, his perfect lips turned up in a smug smile.

“I dunno how I ever forgot honestly,” you say and you both smile as Dan presses his forehead to yours, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and steady.

Dan sighs and gives your hips a light squeeze. “I don’t like leaving you here all by yourself, you know.” His words are soft and tinged with sadness and it breaks your heart. Dan was a generally upbeat person, almost always jovial and positive, so when his mood faltered significantly, it was extra concerning.

You lift your hands to his face, urging him to look you in the eye again. “I know, Danny, I know. Please don’t feel bad about doing what you love. We both have to make sacrifices to make this work.”

“I feel like you’re the one doing most of the sacrificing, though, which is totally unfair. I just feel like kind of a jerk sometimes.”

You purse your lips in thought. “Did you miss me while you were gone?”

“Of course I did. Every day.”

“Sounds to me like you’re doing your fair share of sacrificing, too, then.” Your palms are flat on his chest and you can feel the even, faint thumping of his heartbeat. “You’re not a jerk, okay? We knew this was part of the deal and it sucks sometimes, but I’m willing to put in the work if you are.”

He’s quiet for a moment, his dark eyes studying you. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I know. And you do make me happy. Promise.” Your heart hurts as you see the guilt on his face.

Dan gives you a tired smile and presses his lips to your forehead. “You’re too good to me, you know that, babygirl?”

“Bullshit. If anything, you’re too good to me.” You brush a stray lock of hair out of Dan’s face and he takes your hand and lays a sweet, tender kiss to the back of it. “I’m proud of you, Danny Avidan.”

“Jesus, baby, you trying to make me cry or something?” he asks, grinning at you and his cheeks flushing pinker than usual. “Now, I’m definitely gonna treat you right.”

A shiver runs down your spine as you raise an eyebrow, trying your best to act cool even though you already feel like shrieking; a distinct emotional 180 from where you were a second ago. “Damn right you will.”

Dan runs a hand up your bare arm and brushes your hair off of your shoulder, exposing a delightfully long expanse of neck. He leans down and covers it with firm kisses, his tongue darting out every so often to touch your skin. You sigh and wrap your arms around his neck, and the combination of his mouth pressed against you and his thick facial hair scratching against your sensitive skin makes you want to moan and giggle at the same time.

“So how about I make good on some of those promises you mentioned the other day, hmm?” he murmurs into your ear before placing a quick kiss to your earlobe.

You swallow hard and nod maybe a bit more enthusiastically than was necessary. “Please…”

Dan snorts a little against your shoulder. “Begging already? I guess you did miss me.” He’s groping at your ass again and you roll your hips against him. He grins and places a hard bite to your shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a mark and you grit your teeth and hiss at the pain that you love so. He’s pressed hard against you, but it’s not enough; you want all of him but you knew you weren’t going to get it yet. Dan loved drawing things out and toying with you until you couldn’t take it anymore and pushed him up against whatever sturdy surface was nearby and had your way with him.

You shift your head to the side so you can place a kiss amidst his unruly hair and he takes the hint and crashes his lips against yours again, your tongues immediately making contact. A moan escapes you as you kiss him desperately, needily, like your life depends upon maintaining the connection. You try to rub him through his jeans, but he catches you after a few seconds and gently removes your hand.

“Easy, babygirl, not yet,” he says, his eyes boring into yours, and you whine in response.

“What do you mean ‘not yet’? I’ve been waiting two weeks-” He cuts you off with another kiss.

“I know, baby, I know. Soon, okay? I wanna do something first, though.”

“What do you wann _ahhhh my God_ -”

One of Dan’s hands is now rubbing you over your shorts and you buck up into his touch almost instantly. Jesus Christ, you really missed this.

Dan continues his teasing, making you ache and twitch, your breathing already growing ragged in your throat. You don’t know how much more you can take, frankly. You need him to touch you like you know you both want, but, again, Dan loved seeing you like this and prolonging the inevitable.

“Danny-” you whine, your nails digging into your own palms and your arms hooked over his shoulders.

“You want more, gorgeous?” he coos, his hand firmly massaging you over the soft fabric.

You want to answer, but you’re starting to have a hard time figuring out what words are and how to use them, so all you can do is breathe various obscenities against his neck. The corner of his mouth turns up and he kisses along your jaw.

“You’ve been such a good girl, waiting for me for so long,” he whispers, his voice low and husky. “I think that deserves a reward.”

His hand slides smoothly and swiftly over the waistband of your shorts and into your panties and your thighs shake as he begins rubbing slow circles over your clit with his index and middle finger. You lean your head back against the hard, painted wood of the doorframe as your hips continue to jerk up into Dan’s touch.

Dan places a kiss to your collarbone and you know he’s reveling in your reactions to his “reward”. He leaves a trail of kisses up your neck to your ear. “So, babygirl, tell me, did you have some fun with yourself while I was away?”

You’re caught off-guard by his question, though you know instantly from his tone what he’s insinuating and you stumble over your response. “Mhmm, I- _fuck_ -I missed you…”

He smiles a toothy grin, intrigued and amused by your answer. “I missed you, too, gorgeous. So tell me: did you think about me while you did it? _‘Cause I thought about you._ ”

The combination of his words and his teasing a long digit against your entrance rips a gasp from your throat. You hear him snicker quietly to himself, his otherwise unoccupied hand helping to support you and keep you standing.

“I gotta say, though, gorgeous, _I think I like the real thing better_.” He punctuates his sentence by slipping a finger inside you and he’s already grinning at how wet you are for him. He slides his finger in and out a few times as you get used to the sensation before inserting another digit and working them in “come hither” motions. You buck and roll your hips against him as you try to fuck yourself on his fingers and his other hand tightens on your waist, keeping you steady. His face is buried in your neck as he runs his bearded cheek lightly along your skin and you shiver at the sensation.

You’re getting close as all your sounds turn into breathy whispers of your boyfriend’s name and he presses his lips to your cheek. He’s bringing you closer to the edge with just his fingers and he knows it and God damn he isn’t at least a little proud of it. Your breath hitches in your throat when he starts working his thumb against your clit again, humming little encouragements and praises into your ear.

You finally break with a strangled shriek and your arms tighten so much that you’re almost holding Dan in a headlock. He litters your face with kisses as you cum, still offering you quiet affirmations of what a good girl you are in between. Dan acting as your main means of support is all too welcome as your legs quickly turn to Jell-O and you try to finally catch your breath. Dan is still smiling as he removes his hand from your pants and places it on your hip.

“I got you, baby, I got you,” he purrs as he makes sure your legs don’t crumple underneath you dramatically and you can hear his cocky smile in every syllable.

A blissed-out grin spreads across your own face as you rest against him. You reach out and take Dan’s scruffy face in your hands and bring it to yours so you can kiss him again. He hugs you tightly, dipping you backwards slightly and you break the kiss with a bright laugh.

“You wanna head to the bedroom?”

A devilish light flashes across Dan’s eyes as he raises an eyebrow at you. “Damn, girl, did I really tire you out that quick?” He cups your chin in his hand and lifts your gaze to his. “I still have some more promises to keep and we have a perfectly good couch right there.”

Before you realize what’s happening, Dan scoops you up into his arms and you yelp in surprise. He carries you to the old couch in the middle of your living room, plops you down softly onto the plush cushions, and wastes no time in climbing on top of you and covering your neck and collarbone with long, lingering kisses. You tilt your head back, offering him more skin and he takes full advantage as you wrap your arms around his neck and a breathy sigh slips past your lips.

Dan’s hands are roaming your body, his touch soft and amorous. A chill runs down your spine as he lifts up your shirt and you arch your back in response so he can remove the tedious piece of fabric. He kisses up your neck to your jaw as he kneads your breasts and you bite your lip and try to pull him closer.

“God damn, it’s good to be home,” he says before pressing his lips to yours again. You tug on the back of Dan’s t-shirt in an attempt to remove it, pleading with him for more skin-to-skin contact. He stops kissing you to hastily pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor before lowering himself back down and the feeling of his bare chest against yours is like heaven. You run your hands over his back and shoulders and it’s both wonderfully familiar and almost like new at the same time. As torturous as it always was to not be able to physically touch your boyfriend for weeks at a time, your first night back together was always incredible, like you were relearning each other’s bodies all over again. You never really forget the feeling of Dan’s hands on your naked body or the way his cologne lingers in his dark, wild hair, but somehow it’s refreshing and intoxicating all the same.

You start to clumsily unbuckle Dan’s belt and he smiles against your mouth but keeps quiet, allowing you to have your own fun this time. You manage to get his belt undone and pop open the button to his jeans, but leave them zipped as you tease him, rubbing your hand over his crotch and coaxing soft noises from him.

“You really did miss me, huh, Danny?” you purr as you feel his clothed erection against your hand and the look in his eyes would have knocked you off your feet if you weren’t already in the position that you are. You slowly pull down his zipper and reach in his boxers to take his cock in your hand.

“You’re God damn right I did, babygirl,” he says, faltering towards the end as you stroke him slowly. His breathing is ragged and his eyes are starting to glaze over and you’re both so turned on that you’re surprised you can still draw things out at this point. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and his voice is gravelly and deep when he speaks next. “Now give me a second and I’ll really show you how much I missed you.”

He kisses you quickly before springing up onto his feet and opening the drawer of the endtable to rummage around for a condom. Dan had started the trend of leaving condoms in random places around the house because he thought it was funny, but it ended up being rather convenient and practical given how often the two of you went at it in places that were not your bedroom, your current situation being evidence enough.

You’re lounging on the couch, your head supported on your arm, as you watch Dan expectantly. A small smile plays at your lips as he hastily removes his jeans and boxers and makes quick work of the foil wrapper, rolling the latex contents down the length of his cock. You hold out your arms to him and he laughs, his dark eyes looking you over quickly, lovingly, as he straddles you again.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but why exactly am I the only one here without clothes on?” he questions as he gives the top of your shorts a dismissive tug.

“Dunno, maybe I need some help. Would you mind?”

“Babygirl, it would be my pleasure.” He gives you a quick peck on the lips before hooking his thumbs into the loose waistband of your shorts and slowly sliding them down your lower half to expose a pair of cute, lacey panties of which Dan was particularly fond. He bites at his lower lip as his fingers dance lightly across your pelvis, tracing the lines of your undergarment against your skin. “I thought you didn’t know I was coming home tonight, gorgeous.”

You scoff and roll your eyes. “What, I can’t wear cute underwear for myself now?”

“Hey, your body, your choice, baby; I was just sayin’,” he replies, holding his hands up in defeat. “I guess I’m just lucky that we have the same taste in unmentionables.”

“Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

Your bluntness prompts a surprised laugh from Dan and he gives your underwear the same treatment he did your shorts. You scoot yourself farther down on the couch and Dan runs a hand down your thigh before settling himself between your legs and carefully sliding himself into you. The sigh that escapes you is slow and long as Dan rolls his hips and buries himself inside. You take his face in your hands and pull it down to meet your own, eagerly licking at his plush bottom lip. He kisses you furiously as his thrusts become steady and constant and you find yourself gasping obscenities against his mouth. You hook your ankles over his waist and adjust the angle of your body, allowing him to go deeper and hit that spot inside you that makes every inch of you shudder.

Dan’s face hovers just above yours as he supports himself on his elbows, his breath ghosting over your skin as you rake your nails down his back. He groans and nips playfully at the tip of your nose before kissing you again, the corners of his mouth turned up in a subtle smile. You nuzzle into his thick facial hair as you trace a line of kisses down his chin and onto his neck. His mouth opens slightly and you feel the soft rumble of a groan in his throat as you bite down on his neck, endlessly amused by the thought of the incessant ribbing you knew Dan would face when he returned to the office with a fresh hickey.

“Can’t even go one night without marking me up, huh?” Dan murmurs.

“Making up for lost time,” you reply, your sentence punctuated by a harsh “ _fuck_ ” as Dan thrusts into you particularly hard.

He grins at you, eyebrows raised in mock-innocence. “Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Do it again,” you all but command, your legs squeezing tighter around Dan’s waist.

“Do what, sweetness? You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Laughter and lust dance in Dan’s eyes as he plays up the clueless act. His thrusts have become slow and shallow just to tease you; you should have known he’d make you work for this.

“You know God damn well ‘what’,” you breathe as you attempt to roll your hips against him, itching for more contact, but Dan isn’t giving in so easily.

“Hmm, nope, don’t think I do…”

“Danny-”

“Yes?” The single syllable is drawn out and facetious and you scowl; you were in no mood for these games when you thought you’d already won. You should be surprised that Dan is able to toy with you like this given the fact that you know he wants it as bad you do. You’re not, though; games like this were always his favorite and you’d learned that a long time ago. That being said, you’re not about to let him get away with this without a fight.

You turn your eyes up to meet his, wide and bright, and run your fingers along his back, tracing shapes and making him shiver before your hand drifts down to his ass and grabs at it roughly. “Danny, baby, please, for the love of God, _fuck me. Hard._ ” 

There’s a beat of silence, stillness, the two of you staring into each other’s eyes in anticipation, before Dan pulls out almost all the way and slams back into you. You squeal and throw back your head into the couch cushion and Dan repeats the motion a second time, a third, and so on.

“Like this?” he growls into your ear and you nod and choke out a moan. “Tell me how much you missed me, babygirl, come on.”

You swallow hard in hopes it’ll help you make some kind of sound that resembles words and not just needy, animalistic moans. “I missed you, Danny, I missed you _oh my God keep going_.”

Dan continues the motion and his mouth finds its way back to your neck. “So demanding. Tell me what else you missed.”

Your arms are tight on Dan’s shoulders as he continues to fuck you, waiting for you to answer him. You know what he wants to hear and your face grows more and more red by the second.

“This…”

“‘This’ what? You can do better than that, baby.”

You whine in response and swallow again. “I missed... _fuck_ I missed your cock, Danny…”

He smiles and places a chaste kiss right below your ear. “That’s my girl. Now was that really so hard?”

“Don’t make puns while you fuck me,” you murmur, scowling again.

Dan laughs and nips at your earlobe. “How about I make you cum instead, then?”

He starts fucking you faster, his breath hot against your shoulder as you moan and writhe beneath him. You’re close and he knows it.

“Touch yourself for me, babygirl, like I know you did while I was gone.”

You remove a hand from his shoulders and use it to instead rub swift circles over your clit as Dan continues the rhythm. Your mouth is hanging slightly open as your sounds of ecstasy become louder and more erratic and you skin is shining with a light sheen of sweat.

Dan is alternating between whispering into your ear and placing soft kisses along your neck and cheek. He wants you to cum again for him while you touch yourself and he loves hearing you say his name and fuck, you look so good underneath him.

His words make goosebumps pop up all over as your hips buck up against him. He’s still encouraging you to cum for him, his thrusts unrelenting and you feel the familiar sensation in your stomach as your orgasm crashes over you, wave after wave, leaving you gasping and your whole body tired. The muscles in your thighs are aching as they remain locked around Dan’s slim waist and he places a hand on your cheek. It’s warm and comforting and you love the contrast between his gentle touches and the hard and fast movements of his hips as he continues toward his own release.

You tangle your fingers in Dan’s hair, tugging on it just enough to get a delicious groan out of him. His breathing is harsh and uneven as he inches ever closer to release and you use your firm hold on his hair to maneuver his mouth back up to yours for a proper kiss. He kisses you back hard and your fingers tighten in his hair a little.

“ _Fuck_ I’m so close, baby, I’m so close…”

You smirk and give his hair another tug and he hisses through clenched teeth and exposes a stretch of neck that you just have to taste. Your mouth meets his skin and he lets out a deep moan which quickly turns into a rough exhalation of both pain and pleasure as you sink your teeth into his skin and finally push him over the edge.

His thrusts finally begin to slow as he rides out his orgasm and your legs fall from around his waist to rest on the couch. You stroke Dan’s hair as he pulls out and collapses on top of you, the rise and fall of his chest evening out once more. He nuzzles against your chest affectionately and the scratchiness of his beard makes you giggle and you place a kiss to the top of his head.

“My boy.”

“My girl.” Dan lifts his head just enough to look you in the eye and you share a smile and a quiet laugh as he kisses you.

“So, Dan, you never answered me: what exactly did you want to talk to me about again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt; let's see how this goes. I'm here to hit you right in the feels with some sappy emotions and then sideswipe you with porn. It's a good time for everyone.
> 
> Have some more pieces in the works so keep an eye out for those very soon! Thank you all for reading; it means the world to me <3
> 
> Recommended Listening: Africa - Toto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY
> 
> Wish You Were Here - Cider Sky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3M94_NYR1I
> 
> Additional note: if you're so inclined, I suppose you could consider this sort of an unofficial sequel/continuation of my last piece. That wasn't my original intention, but these two fics seem to gel well enough together, so I guess it just kind of worked itself out. Writing is crazy sometimes.
> 
> As always, don't own, didn't happen. I'm not making any money off of this.


End file.
